The Path Towards Betrayal
by 1time2many
Summary: Prologue: She saw past his facade. She knew what he was going through. The pain. The fear. The doubt. It was what you had to go through to be in the Dark Lord's ranks. To be a Death Eater.
1. Prologue

The Path Towards Betrayal.

..:Prologue:..

She watched from afar. She was scared for him. So scared but what could she do? He was doomed ever since he first laid eyes on this barren place that they called life. The mask she wore was starting to stick to her face. Her sweat was causing her discomfort.

She examined his chiselled face. She could clearly see the fear and exhaustion in his eyes. Normally you wouldn't see any emotions but now he was unguarded. She knew what he was thinking as he kneeled before the dark lord. She had been through the same process. The memory burnt into her brain just like the dark mark was burnt into her skin.

The masses of death eaters must only add to his nervousness. Although if you were to only just walk in, you would see a picture of calm on his face. His eyes told the true story though. His jaw was moving side to side mechanically. He was starting to regret it. His calm composure was losing the fight as his eyes looked up into a pair of blood red eyes. Voldemort. She felt sorry for him. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. It was more trouble than it was worth.

She wanted to cry but of course that would be improper, especially here. The incantation being recited was the only thing she could hear. Her mind was on overload and he was all she could think about. Everything was on a stand still. Then the wand was lowered. It burnt his skin. The smell overwhelmed her and forced her to make a choking sound. She looked to see his expression. He was biting his lower lip, drawing blood. He wouldn't dare scream.

She remembered that day when she first got the mark. It hurt so much. Tears streamed down her small face but she didn't dare make a sound, not a whimper. She looked up at the dark lord afterwards. Scared to meet his gaze but curious as to his reaction. He looked proud. She looked into her soul and she saw darkness.

He got up and rolled down his sleeve, covering the ugly mark that now adorned his skin. She caught a glimpse before he did. His skin was red and the mark stood out so clearly against his pale skin. Adding to its somewhat sombre appearance. Everyone knew that if you had the mark you were possessed. The image of evil and sacrifice.

OoOoO

A/N: Kinda short. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

_The Path Towards Betrayal_

_ "When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..." _  
-- Rubeus Hagrid

..:Chapter One:..

Lea Chang woke up with a start. She could feel her cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked to her arm where in her nightmare she had seen the dark mark adorn her skin. The sockets contained no image of any eyeballs but the skull seemed to be staring at her. The snake winding its way almost gracefully around the white bone. It didn't seem to be glowing or changing colour. She figured she hadn't been summoned and slowly laid back down again.

She didn't close her eyes. She had her back to her bedroom door and was looking out her window. The moon was full and shining brightly. She knew of some werewolves who were probably creating havoc in some small magical community. She chuckled at the thought. She thought back to the nightmare she had. It was like a movie. She could see everything that was happening around her.

The boy that was preparing to accept the dark mark could not be much older than herself but she could not see his face. He was also wearing a death eater mask and a long black robe with a hood. The mask covered his eyes and exposed the rest of his face. His piercing blue-grey eyes were probably his most handsome attribute. It was also the only thing she could remember about him.

She didn't know him and she was sure if she were to see those eyes she would recognise the boy but she didn't. She could tell that in that nightmare she loved him. She was sure she hadn't ever met him before but could this be a vision into the future. A vision showing her the one she loved getting the dark mark?

Thinking of this boy getting the dark mark made her think of when she had the mark engraved into her arm. It was painful. She remembers the pain. Maybe nothing compared to cruciatus curse but painful none the less. She was young then but not by much. It was only a few months ago.

She had seen many of her friends do it. She was standing there among the ranks. Waiting in line, waiting for her turn. Her friend's faces contorted in pain. Voldemort showed no emotions but had a small sneer upon his face. She didn't know at what point did she decide to join but she guessed peer pressure played a part. Lea never particularly cared about muggle borns and such. Her family were purebloods but it didn't affect the way she lived. Then she thought of the power and maybe if she did join old Voldie than she could possibly be on the winning side. After all, Dumbledore isn't likely to be using dark magic himself in the last battle.

She didn't keep in contact with her friends anymore. They all changed ever since, including her. In fact she never kept in contact with any of the death eaters. She never spoke to anyone but Voldemort when ever she was in the death eater's company. She knew them but never spoke to them. Though there was one certain death eater she despised with a passion. Peter Pettigrew. The conniving bastard. Of course she wasn't considered important in the ranks but she could contribute. Lea rather not, she may be cold but watching people wither in pain didn't count as entertainment for her.

She looked towards her clock; it read 1:49 am. What she wouldn't do to go have a fly under the full moon and gaze at the stars. She knew that if she was to go out her parents would find out. Then she would be in trouble. Her father was strict and her mother was oblivious. Don't even get her started on her sister, Cho Chang. Cho was naïve and believed in all things good. Lea often thought her sister was a blubbering know it all. After all Cho was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. Lea thought she was very different to her family. Although every one of them seemed to be from a different planet entirely. The only thing that would let you distinguished them as a family was their physical appearance.

Lea and Cho were both very pretty girls. Cho more so, Lea thought. Beauty wasn't her strength so it didn't matter. Lea loved learning new things. She was rather curious, sometimes she was too nosy for her own good. She was a fast learner and was quick on her feet. Voldemort probably liked that in a death eater. Lea was also quiet and reserved, she never liked it when people asked her too many questions. Especially when it came to her personal life.

Cho seemed to be the exact opposite. During the summer Lea would always see owls flying in and out of her sister's bedroom. It annoyed her to no end, having all the racket to deal with. Lea rarely got letters, although when she did she knew it was something important. Not like the petty messages Cho got from her friends. Of course it wasn't like Lea would go through her sister's mail. She just assumed. Cho seemed like a bubbly, sweet, gossiping type of girl. Also adding to her popularity, Lea couldn't be that far off. Lea couldn't help rolling her eyes at the thought.

Cho was older than Lea by a year though she certainly didn't act like it when she came home from her 5th year. She seemed to be crying all the time and locked herself in her room refusing to speak to anyone. She wouldn't tell anyone why but the mere mention of the words, are you okay would send her into a frenzy of tears and sobs. Lea left her to it.

Lea didn't attend Hogwarts but rather Beauxbatons. She wanted to see the more exotic sights of the world. Although she had been told that she would attend Hogwarts for her last two years and Cho's last year. It was one month before the new school year was to start. She had a lot of contemplating to do before then.

It was strange, she was more ordered to than asked. She was summoned a few days ago and had been told she was apart of a plan. She told her parents she was going out for a short fly. Her mother didn't ask any questions and her father wasn't home. When she was being briefed all she was told was that she had to attend Hogwarts but nothing more. She was curious as to her predicament. Voldemort's face held a mysterious smile when he spoke of his plan. She didn't object. One knows that having Voldemort as an enemy wasn't a good idea. Harry Potter didn't seem to have a problem with it though.

Lea never told her family of her, shall we say alliance with the dark lord. She knew what they would say. She didn't really agree with all his ideas and thoughts but she respected him and of course his power. That really was the only reason she joined in the first place. Though she didn't really see the need for the dark mark as it was the most hideous thing she had ever laid her eyes on but the bad always came with the good.

She knew that her family held no ties with Voldemort. They probably wished he would perish in hell and never walk the earth again. She agreed with them because she didn't want to ever have to look into his eyes or at his prematurely rotting face again but she did respect him. She doubted Cho told anyone at Hogwarts of her existence, Lea thought it would probably be better that way.

Lea wondered if she was to start at Hogwarts, would Dumbledore know of her ties. She knew he was a smart old rocker and he had his ways of finding out. If she kept low then maybe he wouldn't know. She didn't know if she could do that. A new student among Hogwarts would definitely start rumours. What would her parents say if she was sorted into Slytherin? She knew of the houses already from Cho but being a Slytherin can't be that bad. It produced one of the darkest wizards known. Of course Lea wasn't planning on taking over the world anytime soon but it's got to count for something. On the other hand, what would Voldemort say if she was to be sorted into any other house besides Slytherin? Scary thought. She was after all a death eater.

OoOoO

A/N:

Hope you like it. Oh and sorry if it isn't accurate to the events in OotP. I don't really remember it to well but I'll try my best. Plus Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is coming out very soon. So I'll probably have to change a few things but of course this is fan fiction. Oh well.

To the people who have read Unwanted, you probably recognise Lea from Unwanted. A previous story that I had written but removed. I hope you won't go off at me for removing it and using her in a new fic that has a totally different plot. Though I doubt many people have read it. Anyway if you want to know why then read the message at the end of my profile.


End file.
